Moniece Slaughter
Moniece Slaughter is a main cast member on the first five seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and one of the show's original eight cast members. She appears as a supporting cast member on season seven of Love & Hip Hop: New York, season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and season six of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood. Before Love & Hip Hop Moniece Slaughter is a singer-songwriter, best known for singing the original theme song of America's Next Top Model. Her stepfather is Grammy Award-winning gospel singer Dave Thomas of Take 6. She has a son, Kameron Frédéric, with Lil' Fizz, born January 8, 2010. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2014–2019) Moniece is introduced on Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood as Fizz's estranged baby mama, who is struggling to shake off her "deadbeat mom" reputation and provide for her family by starting a sex toy business. During the season, she clashes with Fizz's girlfriend Amanda, which culminates in a violent altercation where Moniece drags her across a table by her hair. Moniece begins dating Love & Hip Hop: New York cast member Rich Dollaz and takes on a larger role in season two, which explores her mental health issues and her difficult relationship with her mother Marla. She ignites a vicious feud with Princess and Brandi after a confrontation at the second season reunion, which intensifies throughout season three, leading to the uncovering of an alleged sex tape. Moniece reveals her bisexuality at the season three reunion, and her girlfriend, A.D., joins the cast in season four. The season chronicles their relationship struggles, as well as her feud with A.D.'s friend Tiffany, who would begin dating Fizz in season five. After publicly begging producers to be let out of her contract, Moniece confirmed that season five would be her last as a series regular. At the reunion, she and Princess shared a tearful reconciliation, finally ending their feud after several years on the show together. Moniece returns as a supporting cast member in season six, which chronicles her ongoing co-parenting struggles with Fizz, when his dishonesty about his relationship with Apryl drives a wedge between them. At the reunion, she fights with Fizz and Apryl and subsequently leaves the show. Moniece also appears as a supporting cast member in two episodes of season seven of Love & Hip Hop: New York, where she visits New York to expose Rich for trying to rekindle their relationship behind Jade's back, and in season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, where she has a brief relationship with rapper Scrapp DeLeon. She also appears in the specials The Wedding, Dirty Little Secrets, The Love Edition, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits Moniece intro 1 2 gif.gif|Moniece in the opening credits of LHHH seasons 1 & 2. Moniece intro 3 4.gif|Moniece in the opening credits of LHHH seasons 3 & 4. Moniece intro s5.gif|Moniece in the opening credits of LHHH season 5. Green screen looks Moniece_s1.jpg|Moniece's green screen look in LHHH season 1. Moniece_s2.jpg|Moniece's green screen look in LHHH season 2. full-extra2.jpg|Moniece's green screen look in LHHH season 3. moniece-s7-lhhny.JPG|Moniece's green screen look in LHHNY season 7. Full-ep-extra-1505616240.jpg|Moniece's green screen look in LHHH season 4. moniece-s5.JPG|Moniece's green screen look in LHHH season 5. moniece-s8-lhhatl.JPG|Moniece's green screen look in LHHATL season 8. moniece-s6-lhhh-2.JPG|Moniece's green screen look in LHHH season 6. Appearances Moniece has made 85 appearances so far. Trivia Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:LGBT Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 6)